Facade of Shadows
by NykoletheNymph
Summary: After the opera, with her father gone and nobody to lean on, Shilo chooses to confide in Graverobber. But will he let himself help her? And if he does will it end up hurting her even more? Will their secrets be their downfall or their savior?
1. Chapter 1

Graverobber's body was the only support for Shilo when she realized that she was alone. He had helped her before but never in this manner. This was personal. Adult  
"Shilo, are you okay?" He had called her Shilo. Through her misery she took pride in the fact that she was no longer a child in his eyes.  
"I don't know." That was all she could say. She wanted to tell him that nothing was alright. That she was dying because she was so alone and that she was living in a world where nothing made sense. She wanted to. But she couldn't. If she did she would be letting Graverobber know how weak she was.  
It was odd, having her face pressed against his solid chest. In fact, it was odd that they were so close altogether. After the opera, when she had left, he followed her out. When she broke down he was there with his arms slightly open. Like he was offering her a hug. He didn't look comfortable and was stiff at first, but after she had stumbled over to him and he felt her body relax, he did the same. He looked down at the top of her head. She was cute, he thought. A few days ago he would've thought she looked childish, but now, in that dress, after all she had been through, he couldn't help but feel as if she had grown into a woman in that short period of time. They had a lot in common. They were both broken. Broken and alone.  
"Are you going to go home?" His voice was deeper than usual and his lips were almost touching the crown of her head. She looked up and their faces were less than an inch away. He drew back. Shilo blushed.  
"Come with me." Her eyes were wide and pleading.  
"I really shouldn't." He wanted to though, and for a moment wondered why he would resist, but than he wondered why he enjoyed her company so much anyways and pushed the thought away.  
"Please. I need someone. And you are all I have." Her voice cracked at the last part and his resistance faltered.  
"For one night." His mouth pressed into a thin line of disappointment for himself. She was a little girl. Why was he acting this way?  
Her arms found their way around his waist and she drew him close, breathing in his scent. It wasn't pleasant. In fact, he smelled like death. Death and rain. It was odd how comforting that smell was though. Shilo liked Graverobber and felt as though he was her only friend. She only hoped that he thought of her the same way. She pulled away from him and met his eyes. She nodded and they started towards her house. She was glad that she had convinced him to stay with her. She couldn't handle the house with all of it's memories alone.  
When the house rose up in front of them she walked closer to him. Her heart fluttered in her chest and a lump formed in her throat. Graverobber put his arm around her shoulders and they walked through the unlocked gate and up to the house. She didn't have a key so grave robber picked the lock for her. She thanked him and, with the look of a little girl about to walk into a haunted house, entered her own foyer.  
"I'm going to head to bed. Are you?" Graverobber nodded. What else was he going to do? She motioned for him to follow her up the stairs and showed him the door to her dad's old room.  
"You can stay here." Her voice had a steady flow of sadness to it and it seemed to affect Graverobber.  
"Thank you, Shilo." She nodded.  
"I'm in the next room over." She said nothing else and walked over to her room, opened the door and slowly walked inside. She moved like a puppet.  
Graverobber sighed and opened the door to the dead Repo-man's room. It was cookie-cutter. Nothing extraordinary. Graverobber had slightly hoped to find some signs of his Repo career, but there was nothing. He laid down in the bed and thought about sleeping. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. He considered watching TV but could not find a remote anywhere. He thought about Shilo. Why did he care so much about this girl. Was it because she still had a life, unlike all of the Zaddicts that he surrounded himself with. He pondered what Shilo would be like as a Zaddict and quickly pushed the thought away. He would not let her fall into that lifestyle. He felt ashamed. Ashamed to be a zydrate dealer and also ashamed to be letting himself pollute Shilo's life.  
Soon enough he felt his eyelids flutter and the silent lull of sleep pulling him in.

* * *

Graverobber was pulled into consciousness when he felt a light tapping on his shoulder.  
"Graverobber?" A timid voice worked it's way into his mind. He opened his eyes and saw Shilo. He was suddenly completely aware. Shilo was in his room trying to wake him up.  
"Yeah. You need something?" His voice was deep and husky with sleep.  
"I'm really sorry to wake you up. I know it's bad luck to wake someone when they might be dreaming but I couldn't help it." She looked down at her feet. She had walked into his room after quite a few minutes of debating whether she should or shouldn't.  
Graverobber's eyes were filled with sympathy when he looked at her and Shilo suddenly became aware of the situation. She had come into Graverobber's room in a thin slip, that she was sure concealed nothing, and expected what? For him to hold her and tell her it was going to be alright.  
"I don't dream anymore. You should be safe." It was true. Ever since Graverobber's family had been killed by a Repo-man he had stopped dreaming.  
"I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I couldn't sleep and-"  
Graverobber's voice cut through her own. "It's fine. Here, maybe if you weren't alone," He instantly regretted the words. Why did he have to remind her? "I mean, maybe if you had some company it would help you sleep."  
Shilo's head instantly started spinning. Did she want this? To become this close to Graverobber? She had never slept in anyone's bed but her own except for right after her mother died and she stayed with her dad. But that was different. Shilo had only known Graverobber for a matter of days now. Even though it had felt like months. She shook these thoughts away. It was time for her to grow up, become bolder. She stuck her chin out. "Yeah, you're right. I could use some company." She walked around the bed and slid underneath the covers. She could feel Graverobber's heat and she wanted more. She came closer to him and put a leg over his. When she did she felt him tense up but only for a second. She looked up at him and layed her head on his chest. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she knew she felt a heat building up inside of her. She kissed his chest and waited for what he would do next.  
"Shilo…" He muttered her name, trying to stop her, but it came out as a request. He felt her hands work there way around her neck and her other leg position itself against his him. She hovered over him, looking into his eyes. She didn't smile but she looked curious. Her warmth was coursing through his body and Graverobber thought of Amber Sweet. They had had a sort of romance going on at one time, but it was rough, abusive. They only had one thing in common. Zydrate. Two things if you counted disrespect. But with Shilo that wasn't the case. He respected her. She leaned in close to him. "Stop, Shilo." He wanted to give in to her so bad. He just couldn't. She was only doing this to stop from feeling empty. And Graverobber knew that she would regret it later if she did anything with him.  
She immediately returned to her side of the bed and faced away from him. "Sorry." Was all she could say. How could she be so stupid. How could she think that he would ever want anything from her. She was just a little girl in his eyes. She just needed someone. Shilo's thoughts faded in and out as she attempted to sleep. Graverobbers, however, did not. He was used to this. The always pushing people away thing. He closed his eyes and found sleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Shilo awoke to the sound of boots in the hallway. She sat up quickly thinking that it may be an intruder before she remembered she had a guest and she exhaled sharply. The night before came rushing back to her and she shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. She was wearing a wig but she figured that soon enough her hair would start growing and she could take it off.  
Shilo sat there for a few more seconds, thinking about how handsome Graverobber had looked last night. His multicolored hair spread around him and his bare chest pale and beautiful beneath her. She flushed at the thought. She wasn't usually that bold but she needed to feel something. Anything. She wondered if Graverobber was mad. Maybe she should apologize. If he hadn't already gone to wherever he went. What if he wasn't coming back? Shilo quickly got out of bed and ran through the hall and down the stairs. Her head was spinning from getting up so fast but she brushed that aside.  
"Hello?" She walked into the living room, her hands brushing against the cold wallpaper. "Graverobber?" Nobody replied and she walked into the kitchen. Nobody was there. He was gone. She breathed in sharply and realized that she could just go find him herself. She ran back up the stairs and got dressed quickly. When she was finished she looked in the mirror. She looked older. Her face had lost that child-like roundness and her eyes weren't quite as wide and innocent as they used to be. She frowned. She had always wanted to look older, but now all she wanted was to turn back time. Her outfit was just a simple black mini dress with knee-high boots and thigh-high socks.  
She thought about her dad. If he was here he wouldn't let her even think about wearing that outfit. He wouldn't have let her leave the house, period. But she wasn't going to think about that anymore. She left her room and walked to the foyer. Her dad's "work" shoes were scattered about but she didn't pause to look at them. She just pushed open the door and walked outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Graverobber had left early in the morning so the air was cool as he walked through the dark alleys of the city. He thought about Shilo for a moment. When he woke up she was tossing and turning. He felt bad for her. She had nothing. She was alone.  
"Graverobber, I missed you." A velvet voice echoed through the alley and two large men walked forward, followed by none other than Amber Sweet. She pushed them aside and sashayed up to Graverobber running her hands up his chest and around his neck.  
"You didn't miss me, Amber." He stated matter-of-factly pushing her away from him. "You missed the rush."  
A laugh erupted from her. She was dressed in lingerie, but that was usual and had no affect on Graverobber. They didn't really care for each other after all they had been through. "You never were one for sentiment. So, tell me, how much do you want?"  
"Business has been rough." He smirked. "Five-hundred."  
Amber's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me. I've never paid that much before!" Her hands were planted firmly on her hips.  
"You see, my dear, I haven't been able to do much harvesting lately which means that I might be low on Zydrate, which, if you don't remember, you need. And don't act like you can't afford it. Aren't you the one who is going to get daddy's business?" He chuckled. "And let me guess. You're also going to start fresh and become sober, right?"  
She made a noise that sounded like a frustrated growl. "Fine! I'll give you five-hundred. Just shoot me up. Quick. I have a surgeon waiting."  
She grew anxious as he took out his Z-gun and put a vial of the blue liquid in it. He backed her up against the wall and she arched her back. Graverobber pushed her legs apart and put the gun against the area where her thigh and hip meet. The gun felt cold against her bare flesh and she smiled in anticipation. He pushed the needle into her skin and pushed the small trigger, injecting her with Zydrate. She pushed him to the ground and ran her tongue along his neck. Graverobber tried to push her off but her two body guards had their guns on him. He hated her so much at that moment. That was when her heard light footsteps in the alley. He tuned his head while Amber kissed his neck and worked her way up to nibble on his ear. Shilo stood there, looking down at him. Eyebrows furrowed together, but not mad, not sad, disappointed.


	4. Chapter 5

When it was over, they both got dressed, as well as they could anyways, with their ripped clothing, and left. Luigi didn't kill Shilo, he decided she wasn't going to take his fortune from him, he thought she was too weak. Luigi left Shilo in the small store, struggling to cover herself up. She walked around the store and found a long coat laying on a chair in the back. She put it on and looked for a map. She couldn't help it, she felt so good. She had felt something. When she found a map she left the store and headed home. She knew where her house was because the graveyard was marked on the thick paper. She decided before she went home she could do one more thing.  
She walked around a little bit, trying to find the right alleyway. Turning around a corner she smelled the cigarettes before she saw the scalpel sluts. She walked with a different confidence now. One that she was going to feed.  
"Hey, any of you know where I can get a hit of Zydrate?" She bit her lip and hoped that she had said that right. No one seemed to notice.  
"I've got some. But you'll have to pay for it" The one that said this stood up and walked around Shilo. Eying her the whole time. "How about this?" She touched Shilo's cameo. It was made to look like her mother before she had died.  
"You can have it. I don't fucking need it." Cursing felt foreign to her but It was true. She didn't want anything that would remind her of her mom. "Here," She unclasped the necklace and handed it to the Zaddict. She, in turn, reached in her top, which was not much more than a bra, and took out a glowing blue cylinder.  
"Nice doing business with ya" She clicked her tongue and turned on her heel, retreating back to her friends. Shilo ignored her and walked out of the alley. Now all she needed was a syringe. A Z-gun. And she knew just where to find one.


	5. Chapter 6

After he took care of Amber, Graverobber quickly hurried home, trying to find amber to explain what had happened. When he got there, nobody was home and he immediately started to worry. He paced around the house and even walked around the neighborhood before deciding that when Shilo wanted to, she would come home. He had to remember that she was an adult now. She had to fight for herself. He went into the living room and turned on the television, briefly considering how long it would take for the electric to get turned off. A few hours went by before Graverobber heard the door opening.  
He quickly hurried to the foyer in time to watch Shilo pull her boots off. She was wearing a jacket that appeared to be a man's. He was confused but just figured that Shilo had bought it unknowingly or something. "Hey Shilo," She looked up like she was surprised to see him there. "About earlier-"  
"Oh, you mean with your slut and your fucking drugs. I don't give a fuck." Shilo looked at him boldly in the eyes. What was wrong with her? He tried to find a solution for why she was acting like this. Had he really made her this mad?  
"We didn't really… I mean I don't… She just always-" He was trying to explain but when he thought it over in his head it sounded silly. I mean, Amber pushed me on the ground and started kissing me because no matter what she just finds me so darn tempting? It doesn't sound like a very good excuse.  
"That's none of my business. Oh, and, like I said, if you need cloths, you know where to find them." He just nodded. He would explain when she was calmed down. "Do me a favor, watch the news and tell me if it is going to be cold or warm tomorrow. Kay?" He was confused with her request but he figured that if she was letting him stay with her it was the least he could do. He nodded again and left her in the foyer.  
She was acting so strangely. He really hoped that she hadn't done anything stupid. He didn't want to have to cover her ass along with his. When he thought about that though, it didn't feel mean, just familiar. He sighed and sat down on the couch. He found the remote and flicked on the television. His headache went away along with the dull ache of thinking.

**[Sorry it got a little vague and poorly written, I'm way to tired to be doing this.]**


	6. Chapter 7

Graverobber remembered the conversation he and Shilo had had the previous night. The one about him only staying a night. He felt incredibly foolish when he realized that he had completely forgotten. Graverobber knew more than most people not to overstay a visit. But in the same breath, that conversation seemed so long ago. Before emotions had turned into lust. He was also worrying about Shilo, however, and wanted to find out what was wrong with her. In the foyer her eyes were wide and flitted all around the room wildly. He considered checking in on her but decided that she might just need time on her own. He hoped she wasn't upset at him for earlier. Graverobber became irritated with this line of thought and quickly dismissed it. Why would she have any right to judge him for what he did with other women? She certainly didn't own him or have any right to him at all. But still he couldn't help but feel like she would hold it against him.

He sat up from the couch and stretched. He grabbed his coat off the hanger in the foyer on his way upstairs because he was getting cold. Something that happened very rarely to someone who spent most of his time harvesting drugs from corpses. That is, most of it until Shilo became one of his main concerns. Once again he became agitated. Why did she keep making her way into his thoughts?  
Graverobber's steps were always silent (a trait he had acquired through many years of running from authority) as he walked up the stairs and turned down the hallway to his room. His door was shut, which he found strange because he never shut a door completely. You never know how fast your going to need to get into or out of a room. He cautiously pushed the door open and was shocked at what he saw. Shilo was spread out on the floor running her hands over her body. Immediately Graverobber noticed that his small sack or belongings had been rummaged through and that Shilo was still wearing her jacket. She looked at him through her eyelashes.  
"Graverobber," She sung his name in a low, sultry voice. "Why didn't you tell me this was so much fun." She giggled and rolled onto her stomach kicking her legs through the air.  
"What the hell are you doing, kid?" He glared at his Z-gun laying on the floor, an empty vial inserted in it. "Shiloh! Listen to me right now. Get off the goddamn floor." He leaned against the wall and waited for her to listen. First timers always listen. She shot him an angry look.  
"You called me kid… You called me kid!" She voice rose in anger. "Don't you ever call me a fucking kid again. I've been through more than most adults!" She stood up and started throwing her fists at his chest. Graverobber smirked. They always listen. He grabbed her wrists and dragged her down the stairs and to the kitchen. He made her drink a ton of water before telling her to go to sleep. After making sure she made it up the stairs without killing herself, he sat down on the couch again. The television was still on and he made an effort to watch it. But thoughts kept circling his head. Where did Shilo get Zydrate? Why did she get it? Did it have something to do with Graverobber? Or did someone tempt her? Was something wrong with her? Had she snapped under pressure of all that had happened? Graverobber didn't sleep. He walked upstairs and checked Shilo's pulse before going outside and taking a long walk. He wasn't going to leave though. He couldn't. He felt like he owed Shilo something. But why?  
He pondered these thoughts until morning and when he was walking up to the three-story house it hit him. Being a grave robber he had inside information about everyone. Including Mr. Rotti Largo. And a particular fraction of his inside knowledge involved his plans for the Genetic Opera which meant that he probably could've saved Shiloh. Well, at least saved her from being free. He thought bitterly about this. It wasn't his fault but he felt like he should've stopped it. It really wasn't fair that Shilo could never be happy. When her father, the only person she cared about, was alive, she was stuck in her room, waiting to be free. And when she got freedom it came with a high price. She gave up love. She gave up innocence.


	7. Chapter 8

Shilo woke up feeling like she had when she was being poisoned. It gave her a strange nostalgic feeling that she instantly regretted. She looked around and found that she had slept on the small couch in her room, knocking all of the stuffed animals off and onto the floor, where they lay haphazardly. She sat up and put her hand to her forhead, straining to remember what had happened the day before. She remembered Luigi (and considered herself the most idiotic person in the universe after realizing that she had slept with one of her three enemies) but that is where her recollection ended.  
She was sure that she would probably be upset at herself after discovering what had happened the night before but she honestly couldn't make herself care. She stood up and walked to her room. After shutting and locking the door she discarded the old coat and put on a tight fitting light pink dress that had black lace around the low-cut neckline. It was something that her dad had given her. Or something. She actually hated the thing until that day. But she felt that she needed to stop living in the shadows and grow up. With a smile and half-pose in the mirror, Shilo put her knee-high black lace-up boots over some lace stockings. It satisfied her that she didn't look like a depressed teenager anymore. She walked out of her room and ran straight into the last person she wanted (or expected) to see.  
"Watch it, kid." Graverobber was more angry than he had ever been at her. And that was saying something. She was quite frustrating as a innocent little girl, trying to stop him from robbing graves and everything. "And could you put some damn cloths?"  
Shilo shook her head. "I thought my dad died. Guess I was wrong." She smirked a coldness that Graverobber had never seen in them becoming more and more present. "Speaking of, you should probably put some clean cloths on. You smell worse than your clients."  
Graverobber was shaking by that time "Maybe if I didn't have to take care of a little girl who was shooting up I would have done that by now." He still had a calmness about him that let Shilo know that she wasn't going to make him mad anytime soon. But she could damn well try.  
"So now we're taking care of each other?" She batted her eyelashes at him and wrapped her arms around his tense body. "Maybe you could've stopped this whole thing from happening if you hadn't been fucking Amber Sweet in an alley." She stood on her toes and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
Graverobber pushed her off of him and she hit the floor. A look of hurt registered on Shilo's face. "Stop it. Stop acting like everything and everyone is against you." She fixed her glare on him once again. "I mean, you had a lot going for you. You could own Gene-Co. Or you could fight." His voice softened. "A lot of people would kill to have your opportunities. Don't let them go to waste." Shilo looked down. Maybe she was being a little unreasonable. Graverobber knelt down beside her. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something o her and he closed it. He stood up and walked away.  
Shilo stood up and straightened her dress. She walked into her room and put a cardigan over it. She thought it made her look younger but she would have to deal with it. She actually felt bad for Graverobber. He had worried about her. It was probably hard for him to try to make himself care for someone.  
The last thought that had crossed her mind was before leaving her room was, _He called me kid, again_.


	8. Chapter 9

Shilo and Graverobber had been living together for two weeks. The electricity had gone out and she had received a bill but she had no way to pay it. She didn't have any credits and she hadn't gone to the bank to receive her father's. Graverobber had opted to pay it but Shilo wouldn't let him. They were both careful about what they did or said and avoided any confrontations. Shilo had started dressing normal again, a few colors here and there, and Graverobber had gone back to wearing a blank expression almost all of the time.  
Graverobber would go to work in the morning and come home late. They never ate together but sometimes, before the power was out, they would sit on opposite ends of the couch and watch television. Neither of them brought up his "Only for one night," comment because both of them knew that they were too lonely alone. Graverobber preferred to think that he stayed simply to watch out for Shilo but he secretly knew that he cared about her.  
It was a strange thing, for Graverobber to care. The last time he had cared it was about his family. His dad, his mom, and his younger brother. It was hard for him to think about them now, but around Shilo his thoughts always found their way to them. He was only a boy then. He couldn't have helped his parents. He could've tried but he would've ended up like his little brother. Maybe he wanted that, though.  
It was raining outside when Graverobber entered the foyer dripping wet. He rung his faded synthetic hair over the carpet and walked upstairs. He did his routine check into Shilo's room and found her asleep, which bothered him because she never slept until he came home. He walked into his room and dropped his soaking bag onto the floor. He had been harvesting a lot of Zydrate lately and always hid it when he got home after Shilo admitted to having urges to try the addicting drug again. Today was no different. He hid the vials inside the dead Repo-man's jacket pockets in his closet. He stripped and put on an old shirt and pants he had found in the drawers in his room. He went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. There was little light inside the house and he had been using candles. His face looked macabre and pale. He wondered if Shiloh ever thought the same thing about herself. Probably not. No trick of the light could make her look like a corpse, as it did to Graverobber. He noticed the toilet seat was up and went to close it. There was vomit inside the toilet so Shilo must have thrown up. He couldn't flush either so he just shut the lid and left the room. He decided that was why Shilo was asleep so soon, because she was sick, and decided to go ahead and get some sleep.  
Graverobber had been dreaming lately. And when he dreamt it was of his family. And Shilo.


	9. Chapter 10

Shilo was getting more and more sick each day, throwing up in the mornings and getting nauseous any time she ate. Graverobber had asked her what was wrong and she told him that she didn't know. He offered to take her to a doctor but she had declined the first time he asked. The second time she realized it was probably best for her to go, just to find out what was wrong, and relented.  
That night, after Graverobber had gone harvesting, he told Shilo to get ready and that they had to get going soon because the doctor was hard to get a hold of. By this time Shilo had concluded that this "doctor" was probably some black market organ dealer or something. Still, she went to her room to get dressed. She was pale (even more than usual) and just threw on a t-shirt and pants before going downstairs where Graverobber was ready and holding her coat awkwardly.  
She thanked him and put it on while he opened the door. They walked for a long time before stopping at an alley with a ton of trash piled around in it, only confirming Shilo's previous thoughts about the "doctor" they were meeting. She found it ironic that she had only gone out of her house around four times and almost always ended up in an alley.  
Graverobber whistled and a man climbed down from a fire escape almost immediately. He walked up to Graverobber and Graverobber handed him a vial of blue glowing liquid. Shilo immediately wanted that vial more than anything. It was hard for her to resist asking Graverobber for more but she didn't want to disappoint him again. She wanted to go back in time and run out of that store and go straight home before doing anything. She hated that she slept with Luigi. It was her biggest regret. She didn't tell Graverobber about it because she didn't want him to be upset with her.  
"This her?" The doctors voice was lower than Graverobber's and his eyes were completely white except for the pupils, reminding Shilo of two dice.  
"Yes. Shilo, tell him what's wrong."  
Shilo hated that question. She didn't know why but she hated it. "Okay, well, I've been throwing up in the morning and sleeping a lot. And whenever I eat I feel nauseous."  
"Okay, hon. You're not helping much. I need details. How about your cycle?"  
Shilo blushed. Why did he have to ask that in front of Graverobber. "It's been a while since I've had it." She said it quietly trying not to slap the "doctor" as hard as she could.  
Dice-eyes let out a loud laugh and reached told them to hold on. He went up onto his fire escape and grabbed a little box. He handed Shiloh the box and couldn't keep the huge grin off of his face. "You might need these." Shilo looked at the box and gasped. He had handed her a pregnancy test. It was a small disk that she was supposed to put a drop of blood on that would tell her if she was pregnant or not.  
"I-I'm not pregnant though." She was shaking as she realized that it was possible she was, in fact, pregnant. "I can't be." Graverobber was going to find out if she was pregnant. He would want to know who the father was. How could she tell him?  
"Sorry, hon. I'm just the doc." He ran down the alley and made a turn. Shilo didn't watch him. She was to shocked.  
"You can throw those away if you want." Graverobber looked her straight in the eyes. "I should've taken you to a real doctor."  
Shilo almost cried when she realized he believed her. He thought she was completely innocent. "Graverobber…" Her voice cracked and she looked up at him through the tears forming in her eyes.  
Graverobber was feeling pretty bad for her up until she looked up. He saw that she was scared and worried. And he knew. He knew when it must've happened and he knew that she wanted to lie about it. The amount of regret in her eyes was unbearable and he realized that he hated her. He hated her for doing this to him and he hated her for making him care. He hated her because he knew that he wouldn't be able to abandon her like he would anyone else. And he turned around and walked away, leaving Shilo standing alone in that cold alley.  
She stood there for a few minutes before deciding to go home.

**{Ahh. Drama. ;)}**


	10. Chapter 11

Graverobber walked up to Shilo's home and saw that the door was slightly open. He walked inside, shutting the door behind him. It was cold outside and he suspected it would be snowing soon. Not that it mattered.  
He walked upstairs and heard Shilo crying. He ignored her and went into his room. He sat down and stared at the wall. Shilo was only seventeen. She had no one. He had to go see if she had taken the test. Just to make sure this was some horrifying mistake. He walked numbly into Shilo's room, not even bothering to knock and looked at the ground. He wouldn't look at her. Every time he did he imagined her with her arms wrapped around some faceless man.  
"Shiloh," He managed to sound calm. He usually could do that. "Did you take it?"  
She shook her head. And her brown eyes widened with fear. "Graverobber, what do I do?" I don't have anyone. I can't take that test because if I do it's real. And I don't have anyone." She repeated herself more for her sake than for Graverobber's.  
Graverobber walked over to the bed and layed down next to her. "You're not alone. I won't leave you." He reached for the metal disk that was sitting on the table next to her bed. "I promise. You're not going to be alone." You could tell she had almost taken the test but had decided not to. He slid closer to Shilo and put his arm under her head, turning her to where she was laying on her side. He grabbed her arm and put the slim disk up against the bluish vein in her arm. She tensed up and buried her head into his chest. He tightened his grip on her and, with his other hand, pushed the disk against her skin, drawing blood. The blood entered the hollow center of the disk and a miniscule screen displayed a positive sign. Shilo didn't look She just shook her head and laid there.  
Graverobber couldn't find it in his heart to get upset with her. He just sat there stroking her hair wondering how she could've gotten herself into all of this.  
That sat that way for a long time until Graverobber couldn't help himself anymore. "Who was it?" He pushed the words from his mouth quickly. Trying not to sound offensive.  
This made Shiloh start to cry more. "I don't know." She lied as well as she could. She hated lying to Graverobber when he was so kind but he couldn't know.  
In a way Graverobber felt better when Shilo told him that the father was a stranger to her. He wasn't sure why but he was relieved. "Oh." Once again they sat there for a while until Graverobber had another question. "Shiloh, are you going to keep it?"  
She really didn't know before that moment but as soon as the question left Graverobber's mouth she knew the answer. "Yes," Her voice came out stronger than she had expected and she looked down at her stomach. "Yes, I'm keeping it."  
Graverobber didn't answer. He honestly didn't want her to say yes, being a grave robber, he really had no hard feelings towards abortions and he didn't want Shiloh to be pregnant. She was only seventeen. A sigh escaped him and he hoped that Shilo didn't realize the cause of it. He doubted she did though because when he looked down at her, she was asleep.

**{That's all for tonight! Sweet dreams!}**


	11. Note!

**{I didn't realize that I was missing a huge part of the story! If you want to, go back to Chapter 1 and you'll find the segment I missed! Thank you!}**


	12. Chapter 4

Shilo had gotten a lost in the dark and twisted backstreets. She ran into a few scalpel sluts along the way. All of whom where laying about, obviously either strung out or about to get that way. She picked up the pace when she saw them though, remembering the disgust that Graverobber felt towards them, and soon enough found her way to a main street that she faintly recognized. She really didn't know much of the city because she had only been in it a few times and she was relieved when she recognized the alley that she had been introduced to Zydrate in. She smiled to herself. She was really clueless back then. She had her dad. Even Mag, although she didn't know it, and she was naïve. She was happy. Well, not happy, but not cold. Shilo turned into the alley and wrapped her arms around herself. It was chilly and she wished she had known what to wear. She was really hopeless on her own. She had no clue how the outside world worked. She couldn't even get dressed by herself. She heard a high pitched moan and her eyes found a couple laying on the floor. She would've felt embarrassed. She would've. If she didn't realize that the couple was Amber and watched as Graverobber's eyes ran up her body. His expression blank. She only hoped that hers matched. Although she had a feeling it didn't. Shilo was suddenly thankful for the cold because her hands were shaking. The funny thing is, she wasn't sure why. She felt a sort of self-pity then. Maybe because Amber was a scalpel slut and Graverobber made it clear he wasn't her biggest fan. What was wrong with Shilo? Why would he let Amber touch him but he wouldn't let her? She realized she was just standing there like an idiot. Rotti Largo's only daughter seemed unaware of her presence but Graverobber certainly wasn't.

She scratched the back of her neck and looked down. "Um. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I just needed to…" She groped in her mind for an excuse to be there. "Ask if you needed a change of cloths. My dad was about your size. And I know you didn't get a new pair." Her voice trailed off and she turned to walk away.

"Shiloh," Graverobber's voice was low and rough, even more so than usual. Shiloh knew he was going to tell her she shouldn't have followed him and that she was just a kid and that he didn't want to see her again. She just felt it. "Go home." Her heart sank as he said the words. She was hoping for him to say something like… What did she want him to say? Did she even know anymore? Something normal. That's all she wanted. Something normal. "Sorry," Her voice was a squeak and she didn't wait for a reply. She just walked away. As soon as she knew he wouldn't hear her, she ran. She ran past her street and past anywhere she recognized. Shilo had no clue where she was so she thought she could ask for a map or directions. She turned into a store that had bars over the windows and a half-lit "OPEN" sign. It was the best choice she had at the moment. Her boots clicked on the linoleum floors. There were tons of shelves that she had to squeeze past and chandeliers that she had to duck under. Papers scattered the floor. She looked down and saw Blind Mag's face, scattered among a pile of other, obviously walked on, newspapers. Shilo's heart skipped a beat and she ducked through the last obstacle until she saw a man behind a counter. He had red hair and scars lined his jaw. He was arguing with a man whose back was to Shilo. He was tall and slim and his hair was a dark brown color, a little messy but slicked down regardless. He was probably a customer so Shilo went and stood beside him. The man with red hair glanced around the taller one and looked at Shilo. His eyebrows raised in confusion. The other man grew impatient and looked behind him. Shilo gasped in horror and stepped backwards, pinning herself between a bookshelf and none other than Luigi Largo, the oldest of Rotti's children. He put his hand on her chest forcefully preventing her from making any quick moves and looked back. He stuck his chin out, signaling the other man to leave the room. When the stout redhead shut the door behind him Luigi looked down and smiled. Shilo was terrified because she knew that Luigi saw her as a threat. He knew that she could claim his diseased father's valuable company, Gene-Co, and leave him penniless (which was ironic because she didn't even want the company and would rather him take it than her). Luigi also didn't have the best track record for anger management. He was on the news for murder more often than anyone else Shilo had ever seen on her little television. Luigi also had his hand right over her breasts. And he wasn't moving them. "Help-" Shilo tried to scream but it came out a whisper. "I'm afraid nobody can hear you. The owner had business to take care of and he's the only one who works here." He pulled a knife from his pocket. "Please, don't hurt me!" Shilo's voice was coming out raspy now. She was so scared that she was shaking all over. "Who said anything about hurting?"


End file.
